Stannis Seaworth
Stannis Seaworth is the Lord of Cape Wrath and the Steward of Storm's End. Personal History Early Life Firstborn son of Lord Maric Seaworth, Stannis was given birth to in 360 AC. Being the first of the many, he was followed by Alerie, Dale, Richard and Garon. Lord Maric Seaworth was small but proud lord, who dedicated his life to being ship captain and commander, serving his liege lord faithfully, while keeping watchful eye over his own lordship. Placing a great amount of hope in Stannis, his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps. From the young age of six, he was subject to various trainings and lessons in warfare. Stannis was woken up early, exercised, then broke his fast and went into the training yard for practice. Unable to say no, he ground his teeth and did what was asked from his every day. Stannis was fond of learning and the lessons with maester Donnel were his favorite time of the day apart from his playtime with his siblings. He listened with fascination about the histories of past, especially about his ancestor, Davos Seaworth, ‘‘onion knight’’, who rose from smuggler to the hand of the king and lord of Cape Wrath through his unvarnished honesty and loyal service, securing the future of his children. With head good for numbers, Stannis also took interest in economics and from the age of 10 could understand house’s finances and accounts. Stannis shared his accomplishments with his lord father every dinner, who was dismissive to his son’s interest, thinking that counting coins was beneath the lord, who has a maester for this kind of work. Stannis would never be the son he wanted to be, though they had something in common, their love of sea, over which they bonded together. Maric would bring his son on his ship Unbreakable, showing him around it and taking him on short voyages to Storm’s End and Griffin’s Roost. Playful and curious boy, he was also timid in early life, finding hard to make friends. His siblings were his friends, he was especially close to his sister, Alerie, who was only few years younger. They ran around the castle, played hide and seek and other children games of their age. When they get a little older, Stannis and Alerie would sneak out of their holdfast and wander off to the nearest village or shore to speak with common folk and fishermen, listen to their life stories. When Stannis turned 12, his father decided that it was time for him to leave his home. Lord Seaworth reached out to his cousin, lord Connington, and arranged for Stannis to be squired for ser Balon. In the fortnight, Stannis was polishing Balon’s armor in Griffin’s roost. Not so old, Balon Connington did not luck for experience and was good at sword, teaching what he knew about the war and how to swing a sword. Stannis would often leave the training yard in bruises and cuts but learn how to fight at last. It was hard times squiring under Balon but nevertheless, Stannis was grateful for everything he learned and kept good relationship with Conningtons afterwards. Ventures in Essos Newly knighted, Stannis returned to his family’s holdfast to help father rule it. He had a hope at first that they could put aside their past differences. He asked his father to make him his steward, which was accepted. Stannis ran the house for several years but could do little and less meaningful without the approval of his father. He looked deep into accounts and saw that they were wasting much of their resources and lived far When Stannis suggested that they should cut their spending on feasts, staff and their military expenses and instead invest in shipyard and buildings, his father refused. When he offered to build more cogs for trade, he was laughed at. Unable to do anything substantial, he grew more angry and often would be arguing with his father. The boiling point was when Lord Maric decided to marry off his daughter Alerie to newly widowed lord Wylde, who was almost twice her age. Being at each other’s throats, Stannis asked to leave. He took part of house’s treasury, few cogs and sailed in self-exile to Free cities to make a fortune and prove for himself. Lord Maric thought that son’s venture would fail he would return in a few moons, which proved to be wrong. Being on his own, Stannis decided to make the most out of resources he had with him. He travelled around Free cities in a search of how to make riches from trade, starting with offering his services to merchants who wanted to transport their cargo from one city to another. Soon enough he learned what goods were the most demanded in each city and at what price. Most of the gold he made was by establishing trade contracts with braavosi merchants, using his name to buy timber in Stormlands and selling it in Braavos. In 380 AC, he decided to take a loan from Iron Bank and sail to Qarth. Even though some of ships were lost, he would return with spices and silk, their worth far exceeding what he lost and what he owed. However, his happiness did not last long as the news of war in Westeros reached Braavos. Stannis sold all the cargo he had left in the hulls and hastily sailed back to Cape Wrath. The Dornish-Triarchy War Welcome was brief, all previous grudges were forgotten in the face of the war. Lord Maric took fleet to Tarth, where stormland fleet was gathering, while men started marshalling at Cape Wrath. Maric gave Stannis his own ship under command, with his uncle Harbert as second in command. Stannis thought that they were prepared for anything but the attack of Archon fleet was unexpected for admirals of Shipbreaker’s Bay. The battle ensued, their side taking tremendous losses. Stannis watched his father’s ship break in half and sank. If not for his uncle, who commanded retreat, he would have be joined his lord father. Stannis cried for the father he lost but was no time for grief, so Stannis pulled himself together, suppressing his emotions, and ordered to sail for Cape Wrath. Newly made lord, Stannis ordered to abandon their castle and take refuge at Storm’s end, while taking most of men of fighting age to Rainwood and further south to join stormlander troops from the Marchers. He took part in the battle of Bronzegate, where he took a wound to the left leg, which got him incapacitated for the rest of the war. After the arrival of royal army, he stayed at Cape Wrath, leaving uncle Harbert in command of his remaining troops to sail to Myr. He met the news of peace with anger and frustration, promising himself that he will see the justice done to Triarchy aggressors. Reconstruction ven with the war coming to an end, there was no time to ease of and rest. Much of his land was devastated, moor burned and holdfast torched by Triarchy invaders. Lord Seaworth devoted himself to the restoration of his lands. With the fund he was left with, he started several projects to rebuild what can be salvaged. While holdfast was repaired, the construction of moor and ships had to be postponed for several years. New businesses were financed to be built around Cape Wrath, attracting more craftsmen, blacksmith, tailors, cobblers, fishermen, millers, bakers and other professions. Next year his lordship showed profit, the coffers started to grow, slow but surely. With his mind set on erecting new moor and construction more ships, Stannis estimated that he would be able to make it done in next two years with prudent stewardship. The progress of Cape Wrath was not unnoticed by his liege lord, Davos Baratheon, who offered Stannis a position of steward at Storm’s end. Stannis gladly accepted it, leaving his holdfast and the overseeing of his projects in the trusted hands of his brother, Dale. Storm's End Stannis proved himself to be invaluable at Storm’s end, organizing events, managing finances and staff, and new year showed an increase in revenue. He became a trusted adviser and later a member of family by marrying lady Cyrenna Baratheon. Stannis met her at first when he arrived at Storm’s end and was introduced to Baratheons. He was enamored with Cyrenna's beauty and tried to court her. At first, she showed little interest and was mostly court but Stannis persisted. He was gentle and attentive, tried to charm her, though it was a bit clumsy at times. With time, she become warmer to him and at some point he confided that he loves her and wants to to marry her. He would later ask lord Davos Baratheon for her hand in marriage. They would be married in 387 year AC and soon had two black haired, blue eyed twins, Alyn and Leane. Lord Stannis Seaworth continues to serve lord Gawen Baratheon, with whom he arrived to King’s Landing. Recent Events Category:House Seaworth Category:Stormlander